Unknown
by Hana Yuki Hime
Summary: 7 remaja tiba-tiba memiliki persona! Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga di kirim ke dunia KHR! Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi ya? Read and find out their journeys! Bad summaries..,


Unknown

Summary: 7 remaja tiba-tiba memiliki persona! Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga di kirim ke dunia KHR! Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi ya? Read and find out their journeys! Bad summaries..,

Rated: T aja deh, biar aman..,

Genre: Adventure, Humor (?)

Warning: Abal, jelek, EYD (Ejaan Yang belum Disempurnakan alias bahasanya kacau!), siapkan ember yang banyak buat muntahan anda semua, super duper OOC, dan.., tombol "back" pun masih setia menemani anda jika anda sudah tidak suka dengan fanfic ini..,

Author Note: Ini adalah fanfic pertama saiah.., mohon bantuannya jika ada banyak kesalahan *bungkuk dalem2* (Reader: Awas kena lantai!, Author: BUAK! *tepar*), oh, iya, disini Author menggunakan OC buatan Author sendiri, dan para tokoh2 di Persona Series juga akan dimunculin.., hanya tinggal menunggu ide "aneh" dari Author saja. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, enjoy!, ^w^"a

Disclaimer: Author not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Persona Series.

Ch. 1

Normal POV

Ethan's Room

"Hore~! Akhirnya tamat juga Persona-nya!" teriak seorang remaja perempuan, namanya adalah Gianna Akenoshi. Biasa di panggil An-chan.

"Udah tamat, ya?" kata seorang remaja laki-laki, namanya Ethan Kanoki, sambil meletakkan minuman yang baru saja ia ambil untuk teman-temannya. Biasa di panggil E-chan.

"An-chan, jangan teriak-teriak. Kasian yang lain.." kata seorang remaja laki-laki yang berusaha menasihati An-chan. Namanya adalah Samuel Suzure, biasa di panggil Sa-chan.

"Gomen.. Hehe.." kata An-chan tanpa dosa.

"Alina-chan, PR-nya udah selesai belum?" tanya si kembar bersamaan. Yang tua bernama Kayla Kaneko (cewek), biasa di panggil Ka-chan, dan yang muda bernama Aiden Kaneko (cowok), biasa di panggil Ai-chan.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Alina Akioko (cewek) yang sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si kembar.

"Pinjem donk?" pinta si kembar.

"No." jawab Alina-chan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ntar kami traktir deh.." bujuk si kembar.

"Ok." kata Alina-chan sambil menyerahkan tumpukan-tumpukan PR dari dalam tas. Si kembarpun sweatdrop + jawdrop karena kaget begitu melihat PR yang auzubilah banyaknya.

"Siapa yang mau kue?" tanya Arianna Raikira, seorang remaja cewek yang biasa di panggil Aria-chan. Begitu mendengar kata "kue" dari Aria-chan, semua anak yang ada di situ langsung menyerbu kue yang dibawa oleh Aria-chan. Untuk sesaat, tempat itu menjadi PD ke-3..,

"Aku mau ke taman, ada yang mau ikut tidak?" ajak Alina-chan sebelum keluar dari kamarnya E-chan. Semua anak yang ada di kamar itupun beranjak berdiri dan segera mengikuti Alina-chan.

Park

"Udah lama kita tidak kesini.." kata An-chan. "Yup." jawab mereka semua bersamaan. Tiba-tiba..,

Sound Effect: Suara Gempa (silahkan anda ngebayangin sendiri)

Muncul lubangan besar di bawah ketujuh remaja itu, dan mereka semua terjatuh ke dalamnya.

"KYAA!" teriak semua remaja cewek.

"UWAA!" teriak semua remaja cowok.

Alina POV

Unknown Place

'Ini.., dimana..?' batinku. 'Kenapa.., semuanya gelap begini?'

"My, my.., ada tamu ternyata.." kata seseorang.

"Ka-Kamu siapa?" tanyaku padanya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena gelap. Tapi, aku yakin kalau dia itu adalah perempuan.

"Kau.., tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"A-Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kamu.." kataku gugup.

"Ho.., benarkah? Kalau kamu tidak tahu siapa aku.., apakah kamu tahu, kamu sendiri itu siapa?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Huh? Te-Tentu saja aku tahu!" kataku sedikit teriak.

"Kalau begitu.., siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu.

"Na-Namaku.., namaku adalah..!"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba diam?" tanya orang itu.

"Atau.., jangan-jangan.., kamu benar-benar tidak tahu siapa dirimu?" kata orang itu dengan nada mengejek.

'A-Aku ini siapa? Kenapa orang ini, seakan-akan tahu siapa aku?' batinku bingung.

"Humph! Kalau kamu tidak segera memberitahu namamu, dan tidak tahu siapa aku, aku akan membunuhmu! Bersiaplah!" kata orang itu yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

SLASH!

Sebuah pedangpun meluncur kearah tubuh Alina-chan.

"Aargh!" teriakku kesakitan.

'Urgh.., apa ini? Da-Darah?'

Akupun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pedangnya. Setelah berhasil, akupun segera berlari.

"Hosh.., hosh.."

"Percuma saja kamu lari di kegelapan seperti ini." kata orang itu.

"Meskipun kamu lari keujung dunia sekalipun, aku tahu kamu ada dimana.." kata orang itu.

SLASH!

"Aargh!"

"Hm.., sepertinya aku harus mematahkan kedua kakimu, agar kamu tidak lari kemana-mana~" kata orang itu.

"Aargh!"

'Ka-Kakiku..!'

"Waktunya bermain, sudah habis~" kata orang itu setelah mematahkan kedua kakiku.

"Hah.., hah..,"

"Good bye~" kata orang itu sebelum menusukkan pedangnya kea rah jantungku. Akupun otomatis segera menutup kedua mataku. Dan akupun ingat sesuatu..,

TRANG!

"I am sorry.." kataku setelah berhasil menghindar dari pedangnya.

".."

"Maafkan aku.., karena aku sudah melupakanmu.., meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa kamu.." kataku.

".."

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa diriku.., namaku adalah.."

".."

"..Alina Akioko.."

Tiba-tiba, tempat ini yang semula gelap, menjadi terang. Dihadapanku ada seorang remaja cewek yang kira-kira seumuran denganku. Dia memakai topeng kupu-kupu berwarna emas. Dan membawa sebuah pedang yang berlumuran darah. Pakaian, tinggi badan, bahkan sampai model rambutnyapun juga sama denganku.

"Jadi.., kamu sudah tahu.., siapa dirimu?" tanya remaja itu.

"..Ya.." kataku.

"Kalau begitu.., apakah kamu tahu.., siapa diriku?" tanya remaja itu.

Akupun merangkak kearahnya. Setelah aku sampai di depannya, diapun bersimpuh. Aku tersenyum pahit, diapun juga tersenyum pahit, meskipun hanya sekilas. Untuk sesaat, aku mengerti, siapa orang yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"..Ya.., aku tahu siapa kamu.."

".."

"..kamu adalah.."

".."

"..aku.."

PRANG!

Topeng itupun pecah, memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna kuning, dan diapun tersenyum.

"Akhirnya.., kamu tahu, siapa aku.." katanya sambil tersenyum.

".." akupun hanya bisa diam.

Dia hanya tersenyum, dan menjulurkan tangannya kearahku. Akupun menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya berubah menjadi seorang malaikat perempuan, bermata ungu, berambut perak panjang, memiliki sepasang sayap hitam, dan membawa sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. Akupun mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat indah.

"I, Charmeine, the Angel of Harmony. Will show you, how to bring harmony into your lives."

Setelah aku mendengar suara itu, malaikat itupun berubah menjadi ribuan kupu-kupu emas dan masuk kedalam tubuhku. Dan, seketika itu juga, penglihatanku mulai buram..

TO BE CONTINUED

Author: THANK YOU FOR READING~!,

Ai-chan: Author-san, kenapa nama panggilanku kok kayak cewek sih?, aku kan cowok.., =3=

Author: Wah, Author sendiri juga tidak tahu tuh.., (gubrak!) nama lengkapmu kan Aiden Kaneko, nama Kaneko-nya kan nama keluargamu, jadi namamu itu Aiden, karena menurut Author itu namamu "lumayan" panjang, Author singkat deh.., Ai-chan tinggal pilih deh, mau dipanggil Ai-chan, Iden-chan, ato apa?"

Ai-chan: .., up to you, aja deh.., Author-san.., *pergi*

Author: Nah, kebetulan ntu anak udah pergi.., *clingak-clinguk* Alina-chan~!,

Alina-chan: Ok!, Untuk judul fanfic ini, si Author udah kehabisan ide.., jadi untuk sementara judulnya adalah "Unknown" klo si Author udah nemu judul yang pas buat fanfic ini, judulnya akan segera di ganti.., dan mungkin, ada Reader yang bisa kasih saran buat judul fanfic ini, silahkan, si Author justru senang klo ada yang bisa membantunya dalam nentuin judul fanfic ini.., dan juga, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama, suatu peristiwa, dan laen sbagainya, karena itu merupakan suatu tidak kesengajaan dari Author (yg tdak tahu apa2), oh ya, mhon maaf karena si Author blum memunculkan para tkoh2 KHR! maupun Persona Series, tetapi, Author janji akan memunculkan tkoh2 KHR! di chapter brikutnya, tetapi tidak untuk Persona Series.., mreka akan muncul klo ada ide "aneh" dari Author & menunggu waktu yg tpat, skali lgi, mhon maaf..,

All: Reviews please?,


End file.
